yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 82
Kotonodama (コトノダマ, Kotonodama) is the 82nd chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary In the past, Kotoha talks about her uniform preference as her reason for not attending the same highschool as Hime and Touka. Touka is upset at Kotoha's decision and begs her to go to the same school as them. Hime expresses no concern as they will see her at the office each day anyways and their homes being close together. In the present, Kotoha reads in bed as beside her Ao asks how much longer she is going to read. Ao mentions that Kotoha has been reading much as of late which Kotoha attributes to having been given a variety of rare books from Lila. Ao blames Kotoha’s late night habits for Kotoha waking up late and asks Kotoha why she is naked whenever they wakes up. Ao pokes Kotoha’s leg and suggest that Kotoha has been gaining weight which Kotoha is upset at since she has been running as of late. Ao falls asleep on Kotoha’s legs and Kotoha decides to sleep naked since it is too warm. Kotoha exhaustingly finishes her morning run with Ao as they run into Hime and Kyosuke on their morning run. Kyosuke leaves to continue running leaving Hime with the two. Ao compliments Hime’s speed and Hime states it is rare for her to see Kotoha running. Kotoha tells Hime she has been running on weekends to build up stamina though in actuality she is trying to diet. Kotoha takes off her jacket which is heavily drenched in sweat and Ao jokes about Kotoha using weighted training gear. Hime asks Kotoha to spar with her which Kotoha refuses having her book to read and not having eaten breakfast yet. Hime complains about Kotoha always reading,stating she will not get stronger if she does not train to which Kotoha insists she does. Hime asks about Kotoha’s midterms which Kotoha states their school has already done them. Noriko pulls up to the group in her van. Ao comes to greet Noriko and is given a headband with striped cat ears. Noriko explains the device will boost Ao’s powers, reducing the effort required to use her powers. Ao thanks Noriko and Noriko tells her to go to Yae to tune the device for her. Ao heads off as Kotoha tells her that Yae will ben at the church and there is a Sunday worship taking place. Hime continues to pester Kotoha about sparring which Kotoha refuses, stating there would be too much collateral damage. Noriko offers them a solution as a chance for them to pay her back for Ao’s new booster. Kotoha and Hime lie down on two beds in the van while being hooked up to several wires and wearing heads resembling the one given to Ao earlier. Noriko explains the product as a result of researching satori powers, activating the device, transferring Kotoha and Hime to a virtual reality simulation. Noriko demonstrates the devices capabilities, replicating the environment outside of the office. Noriko explains though they will not be exercising physically they will still be able gain combat experience. Hime boasts about being ahead of Kotoha physically in terms of strength. Hime and Kotoha begin to spar, both affirming the simulation is able to replicate their real world abilities as well. Noriko contemplates the fact that Kotoha’s strength does not revolve around physical prowess. Hime attacks sending debris towards Kotoha which she blocks by creating walls. Hime uplifts the roads asphalt to crush Kotoha but Kotoha is able to create an asphalt solvent using her Kotodama. Hime is surprised that Kotoha knows such a thing to which Kotoha attribute to learning from a book but explaining it to be too dangerous to use in the real world. Noriko thinks back to when in the past Kotoha asked Noriko for advice for where to go to highschool, believing it best to get the opinion from someone who has been outside of town. Noriko told Kotoha that as a Kotodama user she should leave town to learn more about the world and help make the town stronger. Iruka arrives to ask Noriko about Hime’s whereabouts, in order to inform her about breakfast. Noriko looks to her laptop, seeing that they are not finished sparring offers Iruka the chance to go in to stop them. Hime and Kotoha continue to spar, Hime complementing Kotoha having gotten stronger. The two suddenly hear Iruka’s voice calling for Hime, as a giant Iruka is created within the simulation, Noriko tells them to consider it a final boss. Kotoha prepare to test out her new ability (folklore) but suddenly feels a sensation groping her breasts. Kotoha slams her fist in front of her chest, telling Noriko that a large mouse has snuck into the van. Yuhi lies on the floor bleeding when they exit the simulation. Iruka and Hime leave for breakfast as Kotoha gets dressed. Noriko gives Kotoha a card allowing her twenty-four hour access to the Senate. Kotoha ask why she is giving her the card to which Noriko tells Kotoha that she is scouting Kotoha for the Senate but then reveals it to be a joke. Though Kotoha insists she does not need it, Noriko mentions that the other floors of the Senate contain the world's largest library. Noriko drives off, contemplating Kotoha being lucky by being both a Kotoadama user and bookworm since she gets stronger as she reads. Kotoha contemplates making a visit to the library. Characters in order of appearance * Kotoha Isone * Touka Kishi * Hime Yarizakura * Ao Nanami * Kyosuke Kishi * Noriko Shiina * Iruka Kujouin * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko Navigation Category:Chapters